


you didn't have to smile at me

by ironicosity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly this is just self indulgent cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicosity/pseuds/ironicosity
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are fluffy idiots that love each other. That's pretty much it.Title from Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe





	you didn't have to smile at me

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this has been in my WIPs for aaages. i really wanted to just finally finish it and post it so i have one less WIP to stress out about, but i honestly have no clue how ooc this is gonna be because it has been a very long time since i've seen haikyuu OR read fanfic for it. tbh i'm not really that in the fandom anymore. i may have possibly had to google who kuroo and kenma were as a refresher to finish this. either way, i hope you enjoy, even if it's just plotless fluff. thanks for reading :)

He isn’t sure how it happened, but somewhere along the way of life, Kenma became best friends with a boy name Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo was excitable, confident, extroverted, and athletic. Basically, everything Kenma wasn’t.

Really, Kuroo didn’t even have to become his friend. Kenma never approached him, he never even said hello. Kuroo was the one who came up to him one day, asking him to play with his volleyball team because they were short a person. Kenma wanted to say no, but something told him to do it anyways. Now, he thinks he was just a little bit psychic (or maybe he just had good intuition).

Either way, he’s glad that he decided to play.

Now, however many years later, they sit on a too-hard, splintering, wooden bench in the park, Kenma playing a game on his DS while Kuroo watches. The wind is slow and considerate, blowing gently enough to give a cool breeze, to just barely tousle their hair. Kenma feels something similar to content.

The sun, now hanging low on the horizon, drips over the playground area, coating everything in an orange glow. They’re still wearing their practice clothes, their schoolbags leaning against one of the bench’s legs. A sort of comfortable weight hangs in the air, holding everything in its arms.

Kuroo grabs lightly at Kenma’s hand, tugging it away from his device. Lacing their fingers together, Kenma turns his head in his direction. Somewhere in the distance, a bird calls out.

“I can’t play with one hand, Kuro,” he says lowly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the peace and serenity around them.

“But I can’t hold your hand if you play,” he replies, a touch of humor in his voice. Kenma pauses for a moment, considering it. He takes his hand back, much to Kuroo’s dismay, and saves his game, placing the DS on the bit of bench next to his leg.

He turns back to Kuroo, who is now leaning his head against Kenma’s shoulder, harboring a dainty smile on his face. Kenma sighs and, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s back, presses a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

“You know, you’re really needy.”

“Wha- you’re so mean to me, Kenma!”

“But it’s true, you know?”

Kuroo pouts his lip, looking up at Kenma from where his head is resting against his chest. He makes a small  _ hmph _ noise and looks away, grabbing at the hand that was now wrapped around his shoulders. Kenma’s lips curl into a small smile, expression going soft as he watches his boyfriend pretend to be upset.

“...m’not needy. Just love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The sky, now mottled with pink clouds, begins to give way to purple and navy as the moon appears. The chirping of birds comes to a halt, making way for cicadas and crickets to serenade those still out and about.

It’s not like Kuroo had to go out of his way to talk to Kenma, and maybe it really was all up to chance. Maybe Kuroo could have looked Kenma over and easily had this sort of relationship with anyone else.

But they were here, and Kuroo  _ had _ chosen him. Every single day, Kenma thanks his lucky stars for that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading, again sorry if it's ooc or anything like that. i hope you enjoyed regardless, and if you'd like, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://ironicosity.tumblr.com/)


End file.
